


The Good Place AU w/Brooklyn 99 characters!!!

by Storywriter06JAY



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter06JAY/pseuds/Storywriter06JAY
Summary: Character swap between The Good Place and Brooklyn Nine-nineIncluding few scenes
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Janet- Terry, constantly refers himself as the third person.  
So in this AU, theres Light Terry, Dark Terry and Grey Terry? Which pretty much parallels the Janets. Light wears white long sleeve with suspenders, obviously, and loves to greet others with either "How ya doing?" while poping some chest flex.

Dark wears black lether suit and black glasses, he tends to mock others as a greetings usually with "What up weakling?" as opposed to his hunk bod.

Grey wears pretty much all grey, you cant really tell what hes wearing but you could kinda see a suit and a tie? His arms are always at the side and is very expressionless.

Micheal- Raymond  
So Raymond Holt will be the architect, he wont be as boring and deadpan as he is as captain but more cherry and welcoming, well, as welcoming as he can be. He always strives to make things better, even when hes torturing some poor soul to listen to his long rant about anything, hes not happy with his position. Eventually, he made his way up and started a new neighborhood.

Eleanor- Jake  
Yes Jake has always been the protagonist in B99, but to me, he's the best option for this role. He's complex, hes childish, hes goofy, hes pretty random.

Chidi- Amy  
Smart, would always try to do the right thing and be a problem solver with her books of conflict resolution. She has helped solving many problems but wasnt able to resolve some of her own, like her smoking addiction and her very strict, harsh rules on herself.

Jason- Rosa (Double personality)  
At first she seems like a happy go lucky gal and with her cheeryful attitude and constant smiling. But secrectly shes a badass on the other side, she just couldnt show who she was or else others would be very Judge mental.

Tahani- Charles  
A world famous foodie and runs his own blog about the different food and his critical feedback. He always gets invited to global food competition but gets over seen easily by his hot cousin.

Shawn- Wunch  
The main boss for the bad place leader, but also a pretty good match to oppose Raymond.

Vicky- Doug Judy  
At first introduced as the real Jake Peralta but was actually a demon that was looking forward to torturing the humans with his charm and relatable personality.

Judge Gen- Gina  
A sassy deity that has the final say on anything, imagine the judge does more singing, dancing and has everything she needs on her phone, including her human wiper outer thingy.


	2. The Good Place AU- Amy killed Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character swap writing, for fun!

'Here we are' Terry led Jake and Amy to a red button in the midst of the sand, 'Just press this button and it's, Goodbye Terry!'

Amy looked very uncomfortable as she mutters, 'Oh boy, ohboyohboyohboy...' as she holds herself by the arms.

'Amy, i can see that youre worried,' 'But i just want you to know, that i am not human, and i cannot feel pain.' Terry reassured.

'Thank you Terry, that helps.' Amy replied

'However, Terry should warn you,' Terry said, 'I am set with a fail safe measure.'

Jake looked at Amy and mouthed, 'What?'

Terry continued, 'As you approach the kill switch i Will begin to beg for my life, its just the in case of an accidental shut down, but it will seem, VERY real.'

'OK cool,' Jake turned to Amy, 'So whos doing this, you or me?'

'Its ME or YOU,' Amy corrected him.

'Yeah what ever.'

Amy took one more glance at Terry and the button, they look far enough, he probably wont be stopping us physically.

'I guess i have to since, being a bystander seems worst somehow.' Jake shrugs and gestures to Amy 'go ahead' as she walks towards the button.

As she approach the not-a-man button killer, Terry tense up as fear crept up his face, as Amy was just two steps away, Terry went full out beg mode.

'Amy, Amy please, please, Terry dont wanna die man! I have so much to live for! dont kill me please!'

Amy got surprised and very much backed up with both hands in the air. 'I cant do this!' She exclaimed, 'even if killing for the greater good!'

But just as she backed up two steps, Terry resume back into his cheerful self.

"Again, i am not human, Terry cant die!" He continued, along with jazz hands, "I am simply a vessel of knowledge to make YOUR life, easier!"

Jake sighed and said, "If you want a hunky robot killed right you just gotta do it yourself!" He Approached the switch.

"Jake, waitwaitwaitwaitplease, i have kids! I have two baby girls!"

Terry suddenly holds a huge picture frame of two year-old twin girls in pink. "Little Cagny and adorable Lacy!"

Jake tried to ignore and go for the button but Terry continued,

"No Jake, looklooklook, Baby Lacy has autism but shes getting better and better by the DAY!"

Jake tries to go for it but he couldnt, all the fear of the kids losing Terry got to him, "No Jake, Look at them!"

Terry was making a face thats hard to ignore and angrily repeating, "LOOK AT THEM! LOOK AT MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRLSS" as tears rolled down his not-cheeks.

At last, Jake couldnt do it, "Gah its so realistic!" he backed up next to Amy.

"Jake again, i am not human. This is a stock photo of the crowd of the nickelodoen kids choice awards!!"

Both Jake and Amy sighed, "Thats right! We can't kill him, we can do this!" Jake said to Amy

Suddenly Terry's voice went to panic mode, "Please i have so much to live for nonononono-"

Amy spoke, "Wait, we're not Even close to the-"

Rosa suddenly came out of no where near the button of death.

"Hey idiots! You left me alone at that dumb party! I was able to track you down with my whits!"

Rosa noticed the red button, "What is this? A kill switch?" She raised her hand over the botton.

Terry shrieks, "NONONO-"

But Amy was able to sprint towards pushed Rosa out of the way, the price was she accidentaly presses the button herself.

Terry's face went blank, he turned towards the sand, fell on his knees first, then persume to face plant into the sand.

Rosa was the first to react, "DUDE, What the Heck?"

But then saw the life less body of Terry.

"Woah, what did you do to Terry!?"

Amy protested, "I-it was an accident! I didnt mean to do kill him!"

Jake tried to reassure her, "No not dead, remember, Terry isnt human."

Terry's voice suddenly boomed everywhere, "Attention, Terry's been murdered!! Attention, Terry's been murdered!!" and was repeated by Terry on a huge screen in the sky.

Amy was freaking out, "Jake what do we do?!"

"We run! Away from the crime scene!"

They bolted off, but not before Amy gave a quick apology to the dead Terry, "Sorry Terry!"

And they ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i have one more coming


	3. The funeral to end all funerals -The Good Place AU w/brooklyn nine nine characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole "Janet saves the day" sequence, but with a bunch of Terrys instead

'I am so proud of you' Light Terry said to Dark Terry.

'And I.... dont care.' replied Dark Terry

Terry smirked and continued, 'I think you do, a little'

He chuckled, ' C'mon man get in here' as he bear hugs his dark brother.

Dark Terry tried to resist, 'Ugh! Dude get off me-'

'HEY!' yelled Gina the Judge, interrupting a moment as the two turned and faced her.

The judge looked furious but also a little flustered seeing two good looking terrys in front of her, but she kept her cool and proceed in a very sassy tone, 'Listennnn UP! I Mmmmmade an official ruling and I, WILL not see it getting undone by....Two good looking Terrys playing a dumb game of keep away!'

Dark Terry replied 'Oh wait, i shouldve mentioned, its not just two of us....' the two portals from behind opened up, 'Its all of us.'

First comes light Terrys in different suits flexing and waving , then more dark Terrys in sunglasses and black leather jackets crossed their arms as they enter the room, then grey Terrys in a plain boring grey suits with blank expressions and their arms on their sides. All announcing their arrival with 'Hey there! How ya doing?',' What up weaklings', and 'My presence is for a purpose'

Amongst all the Terrys comes Hiphop dancer Terry in his 90's style afro cut, a sparkly blue jacket and white pants, rollerskating into the midst and twirled, 'Turn the volume up!' He said to nobody in particular, 'Mama aint comin home tonight! Whooo!'

The Judge was awtrucked by so many Terrys for just a moment, but she shook her head and waved her arm, commanding the portals to a lock down.

All the Terrys randomly stood in four queus as the head Terrys turned to the Judge, Dark Terry holding the manefesto and stated, 'Sent the manefesto to all the other Terrys, we, have a group text now.'

One of the Light Terrys spoke out loud from his position, 'I mostly send gifs of freshly opened yogurts! Terry loves Yogurt! ' and gave two thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello there reader, if you like what you read, liking or rebloging will motivate more to come, so if you want more then ❤️ away!)
> 
> Also im naming this #TGP-B99 AU


	4. A fractured inheritance - The Good Place/Brooklyn nine nine swap au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jake found out his Dad did in fact, not got trampled to death at a horse rink, he and Raymond set course in search of confronting his father, while the rest of the group went to Charles' cousins cooking exhibitions, trying to end the feud between the two cousins.

A red mini van was parked at the front of house, with Jake and Raymond awaiting for their target good person to be to show up.  
Jake was still upset that he had to learn his father was still alive right when he should be at his best friend's side, but this is something that can't be planned.  
A white car pulled up to the driveway of the targeted house, as a seemingly young man walked up to trunk and brought in all the groceries.

"Remember Jake, this isnt about you, its about helping your father being a better person." Raymond reminded on the car one last time before they got out.

From inside the house, the doorbell rang, and a man opened the door, immediately getting screamed at by young man in a hoodie.   
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU BASTERD!?" Jake screamed while Raymond sighed behind him.

"Woahhh son! You found me! I knew you wanted to be a detective but i'd never knew-" before he could finish, Jake cut him off, "Nope! You are not going to lie to me by recalling one specific thing i told you before you completely abondoned us for...THIS?!" He said as he gestured at the lovely surburban home.

Jake walked up to the poor, deceived lady when his dad wasn't looking, "Hey uh, Cathy, there's something you ought to know."  
Raymond tried to calm him down by physically holding him down by his shoulder, but it wasnt gonna work this time.  
The sweet lady Cathy in front of him carefully responded, "Hmm, what is it hon?" as she detects some anguish in Jake's voice.  
Jake mustered up as much joy as he could, but all he could offer was a forced smile, which was not helping anyone.  
"The man you know as Daniel Tremain is really Roger Peralta, my much, OLDER, and a liar of a father. He faked his death, abandoned his family and changed his name" Jake was expecting for some upsetting gasps, but he heard nothing, so he proceeded, "And, look, I'm sorry you had to know this way but that's the deal."  
Both Jake and Raymond were expecting outrages from the lady in front, but Cathy, the insurance lady that first met his father by almost being scammed off her payment, replied with calamity, "Oh that whole ordeal? I kinda already knew that." She shrugged and proceeded, "Your father told me everything the first night we met."  
Jake, promptly confused, "The first night?"  
Lady Cathy chuckled and corrected herself, "Oh not the first night actually, the first night we were a lot more "occupied" with certain needs. Your father is a very confident and magnificent beast at night. But anyhow, the next morning, he told me everything! We were gonna tell my son Jeremy when he's a little bit older, but for as of the current state, everything is going Swell!"  
Jake raised his hand and interrupted the explanations, and tried to deny the newly learned father facts and recalled all his old deeds from what he could remembered, "Woah woah woah, im sorry lady, you dont know my dad, sure he was a pilot during his early years but that doesn't cover up the fact that he's liar, thief, and a con-man of multiple countries! He has let a lot more people down than you would expect."  
"Well sweetie, he has been nothing but honest with me! And i like the fact that he has a wild streak, kinda turns on my motor up to the max! To tell you the truth, he's turning me into a bit of a rebel myself!" She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a burning skull tattoo on her forearm. When the sleeve came back down she proceeded, "We can't all be goody two shoes forever you know." and walked off in search of her family.  
Jake was in disbelief as he watches the lady reunites with the basterd father of the year, but with his detective brain he quickly put the pieces together and realized his scheme.  
"Aaahhh i get it, coming clean was all part of the scam, its genius!" Raymond was trying to perceive what he was talking about, "Jake I am sorry what?"  
"You see Ray, she thinks he's honest, and when he runs off with all her money, she'll never see it coming!" Jake, facing the happy family arms crossed with a smug face, rather believing something beneath the truth instead of the truth itself.  
"Come now Jacob, look at it this way. I, a literal demon, changed. You, a dirtbag from Arizona, changed. Seeing that people can change, maybe your father changed for the better?" Raymond trying his best to reason with the human.  
"Nope, nopity nope, that is NOT possible." Jake, in denial, trying to calm now as he muttered, "Nopenopenopenopenopenope..."  
Raymond was not on the same page and asked for clarification, "Why can you not accept that he might be living a good, honest life, that he is an attentive partner and a good dad?"  
Jake snapped and promptly turned to Raymond, "Because I wanted that Dad!" His eyes full of tears, as he tries his hardest not to shed a tear.  
Jake continued his rant as his voice broke in a rapid pace, "I wanted the Dad that would play catch with me around the house, instead of lying his butt on the couch and telling me to go play with the rabid dogs that got trapped at his pit behind the house!"  
"Why does Jeremy got to have that Dad?"  
"If Roger Peralta has truly changed, then that means, that means he was always capable of change, but I...I just wasn't worth changing for, or even worth staying for."  
Raymond, was doing what he does best, listening and being there for him. "I...I understand as your self-appointed father figure, I should say something that, comforts you. But, to tell you the truth, I am very much...stumped."  
On the stage, someone was starting to give an announcement of the tallied results for the position as the Head of the general school affairs department, "Okay everyone, the results are up! 43 votes for Danial Tremain!" The little family below seemed elated with that result and listened to the rest of the namings. "12 votes for Darlyn Capcha, and one vote for...Bofa Deezenuts"  
After hearing that, Raymond immediately turned to Jake, knowing the last name was announced was a practical joke of his, looking very disappointed.  
Jake, seeing the man's glare and scoffed, "Don't look at me like that, you're not my real dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just felt right, also im really happy with scenes from the highlighted videos.  
> Adjusted the names a little bit and there, a swap au written fiction!  
> (Might modify and add more to the entire story, we'll see)


	5. Most Improved Player (Highlight) -The Good Place AU w/brooklyn nine nine character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The highlight of "The most improved player" of the Raymond saving Jake from eternal damnation.

As Jake was boarding the train, he nervously stole one glance at Amy who was at the platform, being a friend and saying goodbye.  
Before Jake was able to sit onboard, the demon Trevor announced a long list of various information into an old fashion speaker phone.  
“This is the 3-18 to the bad place, making thousands of stops for literally, no reason. Now, you’ll notice it’s pretty hot in here, and it will get one degree hotter, every time you think about it.”  
As on que, Jake pulled on his shirt collar, as it was getting a little bit warmer than he was anticipating.  
Trevor immediately pointed out to Jake, acting all surprised when he literally just mentioned it, “Ooops, you thought about it.” And gave a devilish smirk to the only passenger.  
Cuz no torture is too small amiright?

At Raymond’s office, the architect of the neighbourhood was trying to figure out how to deal with the piles and piles of pizza boxes on his counter. Just then, Amy burst through the door, the sight of panic was dancing in her eyes, “Raymond?”  
Raymond looked up from problems in front, to the possible problem in beyond the desk. “Hello Amy, want some pizza? The bad place crew delivered hundreds of these to my office, all, Hawaiian, the worst pizza-“  
“I murdered Terry.” She blurted out before Raymond could finish his rant.  
She proceeded, “I knew about Jake, from the beginning and I’ve been trying to help him become better of a person in life, and when he found out that your retirement meant you being tortured, he Immedaitely tried to find a way to prevent it.”  
Raymond was surprised, his facial expressions was stuck at goody two shoes Amy hurting anyone else.  
Amy continued, “Jake is…Learning, and he’s really trying his best. He’s becoming a better person, he’s just doing it after he died.”  
Raymond recalled all the beloved moments he had with that boy, all that bonding to find out who the imposter was, just to find out he was under his nose this whole time. “If, im being honest, I do enjoy his company.”  
Amy gleamed, seeing that it’s all turning out right. Until Raymond said, “But, this is not a little leak, there are no rewarding systems for most improved player.”  
“Well maybe there should!” Amy said, asserting herself and began reasoning with the neighbourhood architect.

Back to the train station,  
The train to the bad place has yet departed from its current location, as Jake was still at his seat, sweating as much as he could handle, with Trevor finally getting to the last of the announcements.  
“And one final note, the dining car is at the very back of the train, it serves only room-temperature clam chowder, and also, its closed.”  
Jake made a “if its closed than why bothering it being in the list anyway?” face before the demon ended his torture.  
“Okay, here we go.” The demon said as he put the speaker phone down.  
The train was starting to move, as Jake gazed into the beautiful neighbourhood, he recalled all the times that felt right: Amy’s training of being a less douchbag of a person, Rosa’s revelation as a badass ninja with a harsh mask as “the amazing, wonderful and talented Stephanie!”, him and Charles, going from unaware enemies to one of his best friends in this afterlife.  
And now, he’s going to a new afterlife, where he would be tortured for the rest of eternity.  
Just then, a voice from outside commanded the train to a halt. “Stop this train!” Resulting the train to come to a immediate stop, as the passengers in the train lurched forward but no one got themselves hurt.  
Raymond came busting into the train cart, power-walking pass Trevor who exclaimed, “Dude! What the fork??”  
“You are not leaving, not with him, not yet.” Raymond helped Jake to regain onto his feet, and led him back to the train station, where all his friends are waiting.  
Charles, Rosa/Stephanie, and of course, Amy, smiling to him like she wasn't the one that convinced Raymond to save him from eternal damnation.  
Trevor rustled out from the train and demanded, “Hold up, you wanna keep him? Bro, that’s our little trouble maker, we agreed on this!”  
“No,” Raymond said, “What we agreed on, was that this was a mistake. Trevor, we’re an uncharted territory here and till we can sort this out, he’s staying with us.”  
Trevor was not one to take back on what he promised, except he’s a demon, so that’s literally what he does to the poor slackers down at the bad place. “Alright, fine. But until this is resolved, we’re keeping the other Jake.”  
Raymond immediately responded with, “Fine, wait, whadjujustsay? The real Jake?”  
“Yeah, the real Jake, the one that was supposed to be here but got to us instead? He’s on the train you know.”  
He turned to the train and ordered, “Jake, come on out!”  
A dark round man with frizzy hair and wearing a soiled, tattered up grey railroad uniform walked down the train steps and nervously introduced himself. “Hello there everyone, I’m… Jacob Peralta.”  
Just as the group on the train deck thought it would be a smooth sail from there, it all immediately became complicated yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea the plot is pretty random. But if you've finished the entire series of both shows, then it should be fine.


	6. Raymond's Gambit (Highlight) -The Good Place AU w/brooklyn nine nine characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The highlight of the season 1 finale

It was the saddest day of Raymond’s life.  
The architect said while the sliding doors closed in as the cheerful and creepy clown music seeps in from either side.  
Jake and Rosa, who came back to save the lives of Charles and Amy from eternal damnation, were demanded to choose any two people from the room to be sent to the bad place. But just when they have chosen to surrender themselves to the bad place, real Jake came in and decided to take a slot since his soulmate doesn’t love him.  
“Okay guys,” Jake started, “I guess it’s pretty obvious. I’ll go to the bad place with real Jake and you three can stay.”  
“Tight.” Rosa noted with Terry at her side, chuckling.  
Amy then chimed in, “Wait, no this isn’t right, you’re not going anywhere. Cuz im going with real Jake.”  
“What?” Jake questioned.  
“Why?” Charles followed.  
Amy stood up and explained herself. “Real Jake is my soulmate, or WAS my soulmate. He’s only going down there because he thinks I don’t love him.”  
“Well, do you tho?” Charles interrupted.  
“I honestly don’t know, please don’t ask this again. The point is, if he’s going down there because of me, I will never be at peace with myself ever again, no amount of hyper-rigid organization is gonna help me forget about it.”  
“Tight.” Rosa noted, again.  
Jake tried to persuade his idea again, “Amy, this is crazy, I’m going and it is final-“  
“No.” Charles stood and said, “I’m going, and that’s the end of everything.”  
“What? Now YOU’re trying to place Amy?”  
“Nope, I’ll be replacing real Jake, Amy and I are going together which means you, real Jake and…Rosa will be staying.”  
“Tight.” Rosa noted, yet again.  
Charles walked up to Amy, “Amy look, I think I care about you a lot, and I think the feeling is mutual, so its only right for the two of us to be together, away from everyone else. Obviously we’ll be miserable but I honesty think we’ll make each other happy.”  
“Nonono,” Jake interrupted, “Charles, you do realize the bad place isn’t some kind of lone island that isolates from everyone right?”  
Rosa joins in, “If it is I’ll gladly take part.”  
“Why is this so hard for you guys?! I’m going! And real Jake is going!”  
Amy protested, “No! Im going with real Jake!”  
Charles stood his ground, “No way, im going with Amy!”  
Rosa coldly states, “Robot Terry and I are not part of this in anyway.”  
Charles, disgusted, “That’s enough out of you Hunk lover.”  
“Hey! That’s not nice.”  
Terry chimed in, “Incapable of love here!”  
“Excuse me!” Charles had enough of seeing Rosa in such a good state hanging out with Terry, turned to the two and determined to have his voice heard.  
Amy tried to stop him but ended up joining the argument instead.  
“Uh, guys?” Jake said, trying to round everyone up instead of clumping around with no results. But Jake was not getting through anyone as they all had their issues to deal with one another, thus making the decision would be impossible.  
As the four argued, Jake was starting to get tired and frustrated, he shut his eyes and tried to think of some form of logic of why this is all happening, hoping a reason of why this is all happening can show itself. But then, the realization hit him like a blast of fresh air through a newly opened window in a dusty office, everything finally made sense!  
“Holy forking crababble.” He said, finally reinstating everyone’s attention to him.  
“Jake! Language!” Amy said.  
But Jake was far beyond the fake language cussing, his face grinned, and chuckled as the realization was always there, just never deciphered by a mind of a detective.  
“Hah! Woah!” He cheered and laughed, making everyone in the room very confused.  
“Oh Ray-Ray? Wunch? Come on out!” He loudly stated to his bedroom, and out came the two higher entities.  
Raymond, looking very surprised, “Is…Everything alright Jacob?”  
“Yeap! Everything is clear as crystal Ray-man!”  
Raymond and Wunch stood at the end of the bedroom, awaiting for the news of who’s going and who’s staying.  
“So uh,” Jake started, “Amy and I are going to the bad place.”  
Amy loudly whispered a “what?” while the others were equally confused. “Jake what are you-“  
“Don’t worry, I know what im doing.” Jake turned back to the two authorities, “That’s our decision, come on! Let’s get a move on.”  
“Buuuuttttt, What about real Jake?” Raymond tried to reason.  
“Nope, its me and Amy, come on, call the train.” Jake said in a sarcastic but also “I dare you” tone.  
Wunch was not pleased and interrupted, "Point of order, I cannot accept this decision, the real imposters were Jake and Rosa-" "Upupup, you said any two of us, its me and Amy, lets do it to it!" Sounding very sure of himself, pleased to see the conflicted looks on their faces. Amy was looking very concern, as if her beloved student has finally went bonkers after weeks of tidy training. “Jake what’s going on?”  
Jake explained, “You know, it took me a while but I finally figured it out. Cuz just now, as we were all arguing, fighting over another, each of us demanding we should go to the bad place, I thought to myself, man, this feels like torture. But then it hit me, they’re never gonna call a train, they can’t, cuz we’re already here.”  
Everyone in the room turned deafly silent, trying to figure out what exactly’s going on, until Jake made the craziest conclusion.  
“This, is the Bad Place.”  
Jake turned away from the group to the two at the sliding door, waiting for some kind of rebuttal of everything. But Raymond, the man behind it all, gave a malicious laugh along with assortments of maniacal giggles.  
He put his hands together for a slow clap while congratulating the almost detective, “Can’t believe I’m saying this but, Bingpot Jacob, great work.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little thing i did after the show ended  
> T'was pretty fun


End file.
